Las ocurrencias de un Neko
by Andromeda Love
Summary: Las cosas que suelen pasar por la cabeza cuando lo vez por amor


Una mañana normal, unos jóvenes de 14 años bajaban a tomar desayuno, cada uno bajaba con caras diferentes que eran graciosas al pensar que les puedo haber pasado. Bajaban en un orden de menor a mayor, y era este, primero estaba Taison (N.A: Que cómico y pensar que Taison se levanto primero. Kai: **!) Que bajaba con una cara de quien no durmió en toda la noche, después de el vino Max con una cara de ¡MI CABECITA!, acto seguido entraron Kenny y atrás lo seguía Kai, ambos tenían unas ojeras que ni ellos mismos la soportaban y detrás de ellos se veía a un radiante Ray con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos se sentaron a la mesa para empezar con el susodicho desayuno (N.A: X3 sonó raro), en eso Ray pregunta.

Ray: Porque esa cara chicos?

Taison: Por la culpa de alguien – dicho esto mira a Ray.

Ray: De quien? – mira a todos esperando la respuesta pero solo se forma un silencio a lo que acota otra pregunta – Respondan?

Max: Pues tuya – Max estaba rojo de enojo (N.A: Nya me rimo), y era raro verle enojado.

Ray: MIA! PERO, POR QUE?.

Kenny: Hay lo que temía no te acuerdas de nada verdad Ray.

Ray: Pues la verdad solo me acuerdo que en la noche me fui a acostar y nada más.

Kai: Bueno, mejor te contamos lo que te paso.

_*_*_FLASH BACK_*_*_

Eran las 00:00 de la noche y todos estaban durmiendo como un bebe, pero un estruendo se hace presente en el salón principal, cada uno de los chicos se levantaron y salieron corriendo al salón, el único y tremendo salón de la Mansión. Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver a Ray parado en el centro de este con la mirada perdida, iban a hablarle cuando este se gira los mira, se tambalea y cae en el sillón con la cabeza en este y en cuerpo en el suelo. Fueron corriendo a ver si estaba bien, cuando todo estuvo OK, lo tomaron y lo llevaron a su habitación, lo acostaron, y se fueron al living. Una vez reunidos empezaron a sacar deducciones sobre porque Ray estaba en el salón a esas horas, todos estaban preocupados y impresionados que las horas conversando se les pasaron volando. Cuando dieron las 03:30 de la madrugada decidieron irse a dormir puesto que ya tenían sueño.

Cada uno se empezaba a levantar cuando Skippers, el perro del Sr. Dickenson empezó a ladrar, salieron a ver que le pasaba a Skippers y miraron donde él estaba apuntando y vieron a un chico de pelo negro y largo, pijama blanco y un poco largo al borde del barandal del balcón. Cuando se percataron de que esa persona era Ray salieron corriendo a situarse debajo de este para atajarlo. Cuando ya lo tuvieron en sus brazos o mejor dicho cuando Kai lo tuvo en brazos lo acostaron y por fin se fueron a dormir pero ya eran las 04:20 de la madrugada y no contaban con que Skippers les iba a dedicar una sonata nocturna.

_*_*_END FLASH BACK_*_*_

Ray: O.O no sabía que era sonámbulo. Oops realmente lo siento chicos "pero que bn Kai me atajo"

Kai: no importa total no paso nada serio VERDAD chicos.

Kenny: si es verdad

Max: ya que pero tendrás que ayudarme con el aseo Ray, es lo mínimo.

Ray: OK

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"EL MISMO DIA EN LA TARDE, MAS PRECISA A LAS 15:00 hrs"

Todos terminaban de almorzar un suculento Asado mixto, con ensaladas a la rusa, a la chilena, de lechuga y otras de 4 sabores coma la de zanahoria, betarraga espinaca y apio (N.A: A mí no me gustan del todo Xb). Todos a esas alturas tenían una pansa redondita y durita, claro que a unos se le notaban mas como a Taison y a otros menos. Al rato lavaron los platos una vez que la comida les bajo y se fueron al jardín, en el cual cada uno por su parte se acomodo.

Taison: Ahí... esto es vida, pero me estoy aburriendo ¿Qué hacemos?

Max: Mmm sería bueno salir a pasear al centro y ver los malls y las tiendas...- no alcanza a terminar porque.

Taison: Si y a los patios de comida!

Kenny: ¡TAISON! tu nunca cambias, aparte acabas de comer y ya quieres mas.

Taison: TT_TT no me culpes, dile a él - y le muestra el estomago con una cara.

Ray: Ajajajajajajaja... ya Taison veremos que le hacemos y como solucionamos el problema de Panza... ajajajajajajaja - Ray no aguanto reírse de nuevo.

Kai: Que tal si vamos a ... no se quizás al cine.

Max: Seria buena idea pero las películas que están son más o menos Románticas y sale caro.

Taison: Y si pedimos ese descuento que sale.

Max: Ese descuento solo lo aplican a parejas.

Ray: Ya y si es eso entonces dos de nosotros se disfrazan de chica, Que les parece!

Taison: Ni muerto, prefiero mil veces estar aquí que hacer eso.

Kai: Ni yo además tengo que cuidar el apellido Hiwatari. (N.A: Como si eso importara - Kai: Mmnn).

Max: Por mí no hay problema.

Todos menos Ray: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ENSERIO!

Max: Si además si es por eso yo me ofrezco "y pensar con las ocurrencias que sale Ray"

Ray: Creo que ya tenemos a uno - con carita maliciosa - así que esto queda en pie. Que les parece si lo echamos a la suerte, al que le toque el papel con la palabra CHICA se disfraza de mujer.

Kai: OK

Taison tragando saliva: ok

Kenny: Muy bien acá tengo una bolsa - de donde la saco, eso es un misterio.

Ray: muy bien los papelitos ya están adentro ahora todo queda a la suerte.

Cada uno de los chicos saco un papelito, cuando ya hubieron acabado los papeles los abrieron y channn-channnn-chann-channn redoble de tambores.

Kai: Me salió chico "era de suponerse, tengo una suertecita que no la cambio ni por el oro del mundo"

Taison: Off, tengo Chico

Kenny: Yo tengo Chico

Ray: Ahí dios, a mi me salió Chica O/O

Taison: Jajajajajajajajajajaajaja... Te salió chica...Ajajjajajajaja

Ray: No te rías de todos modos fue mi idea así que yo sabré enfrentarlo, bueno junto con Max.

Kenny: Pero Ray saber comportarte femeninamente.

Kai: No preguntes eso es obvio que no si es varón.

Ray: Si se y si puedo, vamos Max - Ray toma a Max del brazo y van trotando a la Mansión.

Kenny: Creen que lo hagan

Kai: Yo creo que sí y más si se trata de Ray

Taison: Ya lo creo tortolo "jijjijijijijijijijijijijj"

Kai: TAISON O/O!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"EL MISMITO DIA A LAS 16:30" (N.A: Nya que raro recién es de tarde y estamos en el tercer capi)

Taison: Cuanto creen que tardaran?

Kai: Lo necesario para verse como chicas

Kenny: Es verdad, aunque las ocurrencias de Ray no se comparan con nada

Kai: Eso es verdad "Y me muero de ganas de ver como se verá con ropa de mujer"

Taison: Ya lo creo.

En una habitación del tamaño una casa promedio, estaban dos chicos entre varios armarios de ropa, estantes con zapatos, carteras o joyas y un vitral abierto lleno de todo tipo de pelucas.

Max: No se que deba ponerme... todo es tan...ahy no se cómo las chicas escogen algo sin enredarse o marearse

Ray: Yo creo que llevan una agenda con las vestimentas de la semana... y si no ya no se ajajajaajajjajaa,.

Max: Bueno pero estoy entre este vestido fucsia y este verde.

Ray: Y o creo que mejor el verde y con esto - mostrándole una peluca rubia que llega a los hombros - estarás OK y muy mono

Max: ENSERIO! Gracias Ray

Ray: No hay de qué, y creo que yo me colocare esto - mostrando un vestido amarillo con todos los toque es negro y blanco.

Max: Mich ya tenías todito planeado Ray

Ray: Eso no importa será mejor que nos apuremos y vallamos con los chicos

Max: Ok

C

uando ya estuvieron listos se veían así. Max llevaba un vestido verde con toques negros a dos dedos sobre la rodilla, unas patas negras y unas chapulinas verde, el pelo-peluca suelto con un cintillo verde con una flor blanca Y Ray tenía un vestido del mismo largo que el de Max pero amarillo con toques negros, unas patas negras y una chapulinas amarillas, y para el peli un cintillo amarillo con una flor blanca. Una vez listos se encaminaron a la salida entre risas pensando en cómo reaccionarias los chicos.

Taison: Ya no aguanto ya son las 17:00 y la película comienza en media hora y aun...No...lle...- Taison no puedo terminar puesto que unas risas provenientes de la entrada se hicieron notar, y no eran ni más ni menos que Max y Ray.

Kenny: Guau...

Kai: Per...ro...realmente parece chicas "Ray se ve realmente hermoso"

Taison: Ya era hora "ya me estaba impacientando y por poco y pierdo la cabeza"

Max y Ray: YA ESTAMOS LISTOS! - cuando llegaron donde los chicos que las...ejem...Los esperaban.

Kenny: Se ven bkn o bien como prefieran

Max: Gracias

Ray: Sera mejor que nos vallamos no?

Taison: Si, si, si, si, si, si PORRR FINNNNN.

Ray: Vaya que si estaba impaciente el niño, jiji.

Taison: QUE?

Ray: Nada, mejor vámonos.

Unas vez todos dentro del auto le dijeron a Eugenio el conductor que los llevara a el cine, Eugenio acoto las órdenes extrañado por que había dos chica en el auto en vez de Max y Ray, claro que esto no lo menciono. Una vez en el lugar, se bajaron y despidieron del conductor quien se marcho casi al instante. Ahora el problema era cual película, tenían tres por escoger y estas eran "Historia de un amor Hindú", "Amor en el Tiempo" y "Amor y sombras". Todos los chicos estaban decidiendo a cual hasta que decidieron que sería Amor en el Tiempo.

Kenny: Bueno creo que llegamos a un consenso

Kai: Si

Taison: Entramos

Ray: Obvio

Max: quien va por palomitas y bebida antes de que comience

Ray: Yo

Kai: Y yo le ayudo

Max: OK X3

Kenny: Yo pago las entradas

Taison: Entonces yo y Max entramos - y se lo lleva jalando.

Cada uno se separa a hacer lo que escogió, Kenny fue y pago y se adentro a la sala de cine, mientras que Ray y Kai escogían los tamaños de palomitas y las bebidas.

Ray: Muy bien... 2 Palomitas extra grande...mmmmmmm y una mediana... 3 bebidas cola y 2 sprite.

Servidor: Muy bien, en unos 5 minutos llega su orden (N.A: la verdad no se cómo se llaman o como debería llamarles, es que es confuso)

Kai: Vaya que si pediste.

Ray: Enserio yo creí que era lo normal, ,puesto que Max y Taison pueden comer de una extra grande, al igual que tu y yo y Kenny una mediana puesto que no come mucho acaso fue mal lo que hice colocando carita de tristeza

Kai: No, no es eso es solo que, Vaya si que pensaste "y voy a comer contigo VIVA!"

Servidor: Aquí está todo

Kai: Gracias.

Ray: Gracias

Servidor: Por nada jóvenes.

Toman las palomitas y las bebidas y la llevan a los asientos que sus amigos les habían guardado, se sientan y empieza la película...

Y paso la hora y Max se encontraba llorando al igual que Taison y Kenny, Kai observaba la película soñando en que algún día el se vería así con el precioso Neko a su lado y en cómo se sentiría, y por su parte Ray se había dormido profundamente en el hombro de Kai. Cuando Termino la película uno a uno las personas salían, al igual que los chicos 3 con ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y uno cargando a otro que yacía dormido entre sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión se fueron a sus piezas, Max se fue a su habitación a descansar, Taison también y Kenny a ver algo en su computadora Dizzy, mientras que Kai lleva A Ray a su cuarto. Una vez allí lo recuesta en su cama y lo arropa, se sienta y se limita a observarlo, su pelo, su cara, sus labios, todo esto para Kai era perfecto, tanto así que no pudo contenerse y acerco sus labios a los de Ray y lo beso un beso corto pero que reflejo lo mucho que le gustaba ese Neko solo esperaba que este pensara lo mismo y si mas salió del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo no si antes esbozar una sonrisa.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE 07:30 a.m**

**L a mansión se vuelve a llenar de color mientras uno a uno los chicos iban despertando. Todo cuchicheando lo del día anterior sobretodo Kai y Taison, que era raro verlos juntos y mas encima hablando de como se veían Max y Ray el día anterior.**

**Taison: Veo que hoy es un día hermoso...TENGO HAMBRE!**

**"CAIDA GENERAL DE ANIME"**

**Kenny: Taison deja de pensar en comida se razonable una vez en tu vida.**

**Max: Esto parece un deyabu (N.A: No se cómo se escribe XP.)**

**Ray: Porque cada vez es lo mismo...¨me pregunto cómo come tanto ese Taison¨- y se queda pensando.**

**Taison: Dijiste algo Ray.**

**Max: Ray reacciona**

**Kenny: Ray!**

**Kai: ¬¬ - se acerca a Ray que estaba sumido en sus pensamiento y..- RAY!**

**Ray: Ehhhhhhh!- grita parecido al de una chica - porque me gritas solo estaba pensando, es que acaso uno no puede pensar tranquilo. T.T**

**Kai: Lo siento si te asuste, enserio lo siento**

**Kenny: Escucharon lo que yo escuche**

**Max: Sip**

**Taison: no puede ser...Kai...Kai...Pidió disculpas.**

**Kai: ya, ya, para que tanto alborote por decir un simple lo siento.**

**Kenny: El alboroto es que casi o mejor dicho NUNCA pides disculpas.**

**Max: Es verdad Kai, por eso nos pareció raro**

**Ray: mmm... - cae al piso de rodillas - ajajajajajajjajajaajaaajajaj...**

**Max: RAY ESTAS BIEN PARA DE REIRTE.**

**Ray: JAJAJAJAAJAJAJ...NO...P..P..UEDO..AJAJJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAA "mi pancita T.T"**

**Taison: QUE PARES QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO**

**Ray: ajajajajajajaja...lo..q..que..m..me ..imagine…ajajajajajajaja.**

**Kai: Que cosa Ray - con un tono frio**

**Ray: O.O ahh jajaja nada es solo cosa mía "tenía que hablar"**

**Kai: que fue Ray, dilo**

**Ray: es que no es una buena idea**

**Kenny: Vamos estas en confianza**

**Max: Si es verdad**

**Taison: Además que puede ser peor que vestirse de chica**

**Ray: bueno pues...-jugando con los dedos - sería bueno hacer una fiesta de Halloween, ya que por si no lo notan estamos en la fecha y sería bueno invitar a algunas personas. "Uf me salve u.u, no les dije mi verdadero motivo de risa si no queda el despelote"**

**Kai: mmm...no es mala idea**

**Max: Si, serviría para hacer algo fuera de lo común.**

**Taison: Y habrá todo tipo de adornos espeluznantes y comidas raras *¬***

**Kenny: Taison se te cae la baba.**

**Taison: ehh…Ahhhh lo siento...jijijij**

**Ray: Enserio! Están de acuerdo.**

**¨Si general¨**

**Ray: Viva, entonces a comprar y preparar las cosas y llamar a los amigos que están cerca.**

**Todos: OK**

**Ray: Entonces, Max encárgate de comprar los adornos y decorar la casa espeluznante con ayuda de Kenny. Tu Taison encárgate de comprar la comida y hacerla verla espeluznante y por favor que sea comestible y Kai te ayuda y yo voy por los disfraces a una tienda, díganme de que se quieren disfrazar y cuál es su talla.- Así cada uno por su tarea.**

**Y LAS 12:00p.m LLEGO**

**Cada uno de los chicos habían terminado ya su ocupación, Max junto con Kenny habían adornado todo y realmente la lujosa mansión ahora parecía una vieja casona a punto de caerse, Taison junto con Kai habían preparado todo tipo de comida y por suerte todo comestible, como gelatina verde con bichitos de coma dentro, que a simple vista daba repulsión, fideos con una salsa roja casi bordeo con ojos falsos hechos de carne, Jugo de frutilla que parecía sangre y miles de cosas más.**

**Max: Ufff... que me canse pero quedo bien, verdad Kenny.**

**Kenny: Si… y pareciera que se va a caer.**

**Saliendo de la cocina.**

**Taison: Nosotros igual terminamos todo**

**Kai: Si y tuviste que luchar para no comértelo... ja.**

**Taison: No moleste enamorado.**

**Kai: Taison O/O**

**Max: O.O**

**Kenny: o.o**

**Max: Kai...enamorado?**

**Taison: Si**

**Kenny: De quien?**

**Taison: No es obvio, es de...- no pudo continuar porque Ray había llegado y por lo menos al aire interrogativo que Kai sentía ya no estaba**

**Ray: Listo ya están todos los disfraces aquí.**

**Max: Viva ya quiero ponérmelo.**

**Ray: OK pero espera dime a quien invitaste o mejor dicho a quienes invitaron**

**Kenny: Bueno yo invite a Hilary y a nadie más puesto que no tengo más amigos y los amigos que tengo fueron los que organizaron esto.**

**Ray: OK y tu Max.**

**Max: Bueno yo invite a los All stars incluyendo a mis padres que les encanta disfrazarse**

**Ray: mmm ok y tu Taison.**

**Taison: Yo invite a Daichi y a los Demoliton Boys.**

**Ray: aja mmm bueno y tu Kai**

**Kai: Yo invite a los Blitzkrieg Boys.**

**Ray: O-O**

**Max: o.o ejem**

**Kenny: no te juzgo**

**Kai: Lo siento no tenía a nadie más a quien invitar,**

**Ray: Bueno no importa, aquí le entrego sus disfraces y después almorzamos ya que ya son las 13:00. Bien el primero es...Max, toma aquí tienes tu disfraz - y le entrega un disfraz de fideos - Aquí está el de Taison, toma - Y le entrega uno de pirata - Este es de Kenny - se lo pasa y es un disfraz de cocinero - Y por último el de Kai, aquí esta - Y le entrega uno de un conde vampiro - bien ya está.**

**Todos: Gracias Ray.**

**Max: Espera y el tuyo.**

**Ray: Ya lo verán en la fiesta, aunque no me convenció del todo pero era el último que quedaba.**

**Kenny: Mejor almorcemos.**

**Kai: Bien.**

**Así uno a uno se sientan a la mesa a comer una rica Lasaña con bebida, cada uno por su parte ingeniándoselas para agregar algún toque a sus disfraces.**

**Y ASI LLEGO LAS 17:00**

**Uno a uno llegaban los invitados, sentándose en el living a la espera de todos los demás invitados para pasar al salón de la fiesta.**

**Mariah: Pucha solo faltan 2 que lleguen y todavía no vamos al salón.**

**Lee: Cálmate ya pasaremos al salón y estaremos bien.**

**Mariah: Ok**

**Brian: Sera mejor que se apuren.**

**En eso llegan los dos invitados faltantes y entran al salón donde ven los bien que estaba decorado y los alimentos bien asquerosos tanto así que más de uno fue al baño a vomitar. Ya adentro la música empieza avisando que ya era hora de divertirse. Por aquí y por allá gente bailando, conversando o probando los alimentos.**

**Brian: Y donde están los anfitriones de esta fiesta de Halloween.**

**Mariah: Seguro ya bajan.**

**Julia: Eso espero.**

**Hilary: Ya quiero ver de que se disfrazaron**

**Daichi: Ahí! Ya vienen.**

**En eso por la puerta grande del salón entra Taison con su traje de pirata seguido de una bolo de fideos andante ante esto todos se asustaron, pero cuando Max saca la cabeza todos se ríen. Detrás de ellos dos vino Kenny con su disfraz de cocinero con Kai vestido de vampiro que combinaba perfectamente con su pelo y ojos.**

**Brian: Al fin hacen aparición los anfitriones.**

**Mariah: Y Ray?**

**Max: mmm jajaja ... no te preocupes ya viene..**

**Mariah: pucha porque siempre tarda.**

**Así todos empezaron a bailar y por lo visto los mejores en la pista de baile eran Brian, Lee, Tala, Brooklyn y Kai, todos prestaban suma atención a estos bailarines que con su encanto hacían brillar la pista, tanto así que no se dieron cuenta de una persona que habría la entrada del salón y entraba con un vestido de maga.**

**Julia: Vamos, arriba**

**Hilary: Acá los chicos y yo te apoyamos Kai.**

**Mariah: Vamos Lee.**

**Ian: Vamos Tala, Bryan**

**Mystel: buena Brooklyn.**

**Todos apoyaban a su favorito hasta que acabo la música y cada uno por su parte se fue a tomar bebida para saciar la sed. Todos estaban tan entretenidos que TODAVIA no notaban la presencia de alguien más en el salón.**

**Mariah: Ya me canse de esperar a Ray, se ah tardado mucho y yo que queria abrazarlo pero ahora me dan ganas de golpearlo.**

**Lee: Es verdad se ha demorado mucho.**

**Max: Por que será si dijo que en 5 min bajaba y ya a pasado media hora.**

**Tala: Seguramente no ha bajado porque teme caer rendido ante mi**

**Brooklyn: Eso ni en tus sueños, el es mío.**

**Bryan: A no, saquen esas ideas de su cabeza él es M.I.O. OK**

**Tala y Brooklyn: Ni lo sueñes!- y se enfrascan en una peleíta donde solo se ve humo y todos los demás a un extremo de la habitación asustados y evitando ser parte de esos golpes.**

**¿?: Que les pasa a esos dos.**

**Taison: Pelean por amor.**

**¿?: De quien?**

**Mariah: El amor de Ray.**

**¿?: AHHH?**

**Max: Lo que oyó, cada uno dice que Ray le pertenece.**

**¿?: Son unos...- no termina por que alguien lo interrumpe.**

**Kai: Yo creo que si Ray sabe que lo tratan como a un objeto, le va a mandar la paliza o por lo menos el reto.**

**¿?: No sabes cuanta razón tienes Kai - y se adelanta hasta quedar a unos 3 pasos de la pelea.**

**Kai: AH?**

**Brooklyn, Tala y Bryan que seguían peleando no se habían percatado de la persona que los estaba mirando con un signo ENORME de enfado. Esta personita se adelanto y..**

**¿?: PAREN!**

**Y la bola de humo se esfumo dejando al descubierto a unos muy sucios Tala, Bryan y **

**Brooklyn, con todos los disfraces rasgados.**

**¿?: Que creen que hacen - pregunta con una sonrisa que demostraba enfado.**

**Tala: No te metas en lo que no te importa niñita.**

**Bryan: Estamos peleando por un amor para ver quien se lo queda.**

**Brooklyn: Ósea yo.**

**¿?: Hasta que en algo concuerdan.**

**Tala, Bryan y Brooklyn: No te metas niñita, que de una te mandamos volando para seguir con nuestra discusión.**

**¿?: O enserio? pruébenlo.**

**Bryan: Te arrepentirás.**

**Junto con esas palabras Bryan, Tala y Brooklyn se acercan para cumplir su cometido, pero ni un pelo logran tocarle, sin antes estar en el piso todos machucados.**

**Tala: Como...arghhh...mi traserito TT_TT.**

**Bryan: Llorón...ayayay...me duele.**

**Brooklyn: Jajaja la recibieron dura...AHYYYYYYYYY! - grita puesto que recibe una patada.**

**¿?: Y para su información no soy chica soy chico y dos no pertenezco a nadie y menos a ustedes "solo a mi Kai..., Nya"**

**Tala: Y quien peleaba por vos.**

**Bryan: Peleábamos por Ray.**

**Brooklyn: A no ser que tu..**

**¿?: Correcto parece que uno de ustedes tres tiene cerebro. Al que tienen al frente ósea yo... es más ni menos que Ray - mientras se quita el sombrero de maga dejando al descubierto su largo cabello - y no soy un objeto al cual puedan usar, porque por si no sean dado cuenta soy persona y tengo sentimientos y emociones, que gracias a ustedes me siento menos - y sale corriendo del salón dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta.**

**Kai: Si que son imbéciles, como se les ocurre tratarlo como un objeto, y saben que ya ninguno lo tendrá - y sale corriendo detrás de Ray.**

**Max: Chicos creo que es hora de Irse porque increíblemente son las 01:00.**

**Taison: Y aquellos que no puedan irse se quedan en las habitaciones de huéspedes.**

**Después de esto, la mayoría de los equipos se fueron excepto los White Tigers. Max les indico sus habitaciones y cuando cada uno estuvo listo se marcho a su cuarto al igual que Taison y Kenny.**

**:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:**

**Y EN LA HABITACION DE RAY.}**

**Toc, toc, se oye el golpear de la puerta, Ray no se quería parar así que..**

**Ray: Pase - se oyó su voz quebrada mientras dejaba lo último de su traje en el armario.**

**Kai: Ray, podemos hablar?**

**Ray: Claro por qué no, de todos modos creo que ya perdí lo que llaman...ay no sé.**

**Kai: No le hagas caso a esos, no son nada y tus vales mucho incluso yo creo que a la persona que a ti te guste sabrá como tratarte. "no me importa que no sea yo con tal de verte feliz"**

**Ray: No lo creo más bien pienso que aquel que me gusta no le intereso.**

**Kai: Por k?**

**Ray: Bueno pues porque es más bien callado, no muestra mucho sus sentimientos y creo que ya está enamorado "Kai si supieras que eres tu"**

**Kai: O.O me puedes decir quién es?**

**Ray: O/O etto..c..cre. que si**

**Kai: Entonces dímelo**

**Ray: No se cómo los vas a tomar...ehh...pues...veras...e..eres..t..u - casi con un hilo de voz esperando que lo reprochara y le dijera que es repugnante.**

**Kai: Yo?. Ajajajajajjaj no lo puedo creer.**

**Ray: NO ES PARA QUE TE RIAS - dijo llorando - ACASO CREES QUE ES FACIL DECIRLO Y SABER QUE LA PERSONA QUE TE GUSTA NO TE... - no pudo continuar puesto que Kai lo beso.**

**Kai: Te amo y si no me lo crees te lo vuelvo a mostrar.**

**Ray: Kai... - empezando a derramar lagrimas de felicidad - Gracias, gracias - y lo abraza.**

**Kai: No hay de que, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore, pero no te lo dije porque pensé que me rechazarías.**

**Ray: Ohh Kai, estoy tan feliz - y le planta el beso, que al principio fue normal, se fue transformando en uno salvaje cada uno explorando la boca del otro con su lengua hasta que sus pulmones no dieron mas y tuvieron que separarse.**

**Kai: Te amo**

**Ray: Yo igual**

**Así se fueron a acostar, no sin antes decirle a Kai que esas ocurrencias raras que tenia era para poder acercarse mas a el, y este le dijo o mejor dicho se dijo a sí mismo " Con las ocurrencias que sale este hermoso Neko"**

**Fin**


End file.
